Legend Part I
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags from the Season Six Episode, Legend Part I.
1. Small Talk

--Airplane Flight--

"So boss…"

Gibbs reclined his seat in response and closed his eyes.

Tim suddenly felt relieved and reached for his book. Literally.

"Oh my gosh, I love that guys stuff. My favorite character is LJ Tibbs." The overactive young lady to his right was practically squealing as she spoke.

Tim smiled. "I'll have to agree."

She stared at him for a full minute. "Oh my gosh…you're him. You're Gemcity. I cant believe I'm sitting next to you on a plane!!"

Tim glanced to his left to make sure Gibbs eyes were still closed. "Small world."

"Definitely. I can't wait to tell my parents, they're huge fans. I can barely wait till we land…" She couldn't stop grinning. "Can I have your autograph?" She reached in her bag and pulled out her own copy.

McGee took it and did so with pleasure. "There you go."

"So are you like…going to LA for some huge book signing or something?"

"Not exactly."

"I see…it's like top secret right? Totally cool. I get it. I wont say another word." She locked her lips with an imaginary key and looked out the window as the plane took off.

A full five minutes passed before she couldn't help herself.

"So how did you get the idea for a man like Tibbs? He's like superman or something. Well besides him not being all that nice all the time…but I guess most heroes have their flaws huh?"

Tim once again glanced at a still Gibbs. "I think that's what makes his character so appealing. He's not an every day guy…he's not the perfect picture of sanity. He's just a man who is great at his job. And because of that, it's the axle on which his life turns."

"Wow," she looked dumbfounded. "I bet he's good looking too huh? I mean, if he was a real person, he'd probably be pretty hot."

McGee swallowed. "I've never really thought of that. I just picture his personality."

"Of course," she continued. "It's a book after all."

Tim nodded and awkwardly began to flip through his newly acquired boat magazine.

Thankfully his admirer took the hint and remained quiet for the majority of the flight. Until of course, it was time to descend...

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as the PA required him to return his seat to upright position.

Tim noticed his movement but figured he wouldn't be up for much talking. But, naturally, his other counterpart was.

"This was the most exciting flight ever!! Thank you so much for entertaining me."

Tim shrugged. "No, thank you for reading. Without you, there wouldn't be, a 'me.'"

"And I totally think you should create a love interest for Tibbs in your next book…it could ease his drinking a little. Just a thought."

Tim acknowledged her suggestion with a smile and waited impatiently for the flight to descend. It wasn't until they arrived at OSP that Gibbs spoke.

"Not the perfect picture of sanity?"

"Uh, that was uh…"

"Not an every day guy?"

"Boss, I swear, I was just..."

"You don't think I'm good looking McGee?"

"Of course you are, she was just…" He stopped as he received a Gibbs signature glare and conceded. "Don't worry, no chance on the love interest. I wouldn't do that to him."

Gibbs turned off the car and nodded towards him. "Damn right you wont."


	2. The Last Time

_**Abby**__: Gibbs, the last time you went to LA, one of you didn't come back…_

_**Gibbs**__: I'll bring him back Abs. _

_**Abby**__: Just make sure you bring yourself back too. _

---

"Busy Abs."

She sighed in relief. "Just wanted to hear your voice."

Gibbs felt a twinge of guilt. "Abby, I'm fine…McGee is fine. We're all fine."

"I believe you…just making sure. Cant I talk to McGee?"

"Abby…"

"If you don't let me, I'll just call him too."

Gibbs conceded and handed his phone over to Tim without need of an explanation.

"I'm okay Abby."

She smiled slowly. "Promise?"

"I promise…"

"Okay…can I talk to Gibbs again?"

Tim handed the phone back over.

"Happy Abs?"

"Be happier if you were here. But okay." She anticipated him ending the call and spoke quickly. "Be careful!"

"We'll be careful." He spoke simultaneously with her and ignored his usual phone edicate.

"Thanks….come back soon okay?" She heard him assure her a second time before finally setting her phone down. It was then she glanced at her watch and hoped the next thirty minutes before she called again would go by faster than usual…


	3. Marriage Divorce Vance

_**Tony:**__ Seriously, don't mention marriage, divorce or Vance. _

--

Timothy McGee's throat suddenly went dry as the plane began to take off. He had his Boating magazine out and at the ready…but something told him this was going to be the longest five and a half hours of his life. He took in a long breath and remembered the advice Tony had given him. _Wait? Tony gave me advice? He was trying to help me? Tony doesn't go that…he was probably just trying to sabotage me by telling me what not to talk about…he was just setting me up to fail. Yeah. That's it. Well I'll show him_.

He cleared his throat and looked determined. "So boss…I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Don't."

"I know you probably want to get some sleep…"

"I do." He reclined his chair.

"Marriage." Tim blurted out and watched as Gibbs slowly returned his chair to the upright position.

"What about it?"

"Heard it's the chief cause of divorce." Tim managed a small smile. "Just added a little humor there…"

"No."

Tim nodded vigorously. "Right." He cringed in his mind but tried not to show it. "Speaking of funny…how about Director Vance huh? He's got a pretty good sense of humor don't you think?"

"No I don't."

Tim continued. "I think he's got this preoccupation with my clothes…always telling me to change…get a new pair of shoes…I think it's almost as bad as Palmers shoe fetish…"

Gibbs looked at him the way only he could and reclined his seat a second time. He could hear McGee let out a deep breath or two before responding. "McGee…"

"Yeah boss?"

"Next time…listen to DiNozzo…"


	4. Bring Yourself Back Too

_**Abby**__: Gibbs, it's just the last time you guys went to LA one of you didn't come back_

_**Gibbs**__: I'll bring him home Abs_

_**Abby**__: Just make sure you bring yourself back too. _

_--_

It wasn't long before the elevator doors closed that a twinge of guilt hit him. He then exited and made his way back into her office. But before he could open his mouth he was engulfed in a hug.

"Aw Gibbs, you came back… how sweet." She squeezed him rather tight before letting him go.

He regained his breath and smiled at her. "We'll be fine." He stated simply; letting his eyes express the assurance he needed her to have.

"You don't know that." She watched his expression change. "I'm not trying to be negative, I'm just saying…it's not like Tony and Ziva knew what they were gonna face when they went down there…"

"Routine case Abs."

"So was theirs…" she added. "Just a measly old protection detail…"

Gibbs eyes shifted to the ground. Maybe he should've stayed in the elevator after all. "Then What do you want me to say Abs?"

"Nothing." She hugged him a second time. "Just come back."

"Planning on it."

She hadn't released him.

"Gotta go Abs…" He let his arms fall to his sides before obliging and giving her another squeeze. "Pick ups in forty minutes." He lifted up his arm and glanced at his watch. "Thirty five minutes till pick up Abs." He felt her ease up a bit and assured her a third time. "I'll bring us both back…"

Abby let her arms fall at her sides and resisted hugging him a third time. "Okay," she pouted and signed slowly, "I'll miss you."

He replied likewise with a signature "I love you." And a simple, yet loaded. "Ditto."


	5. It's Not What You Think

_**Ducky**__: Mind telling me why you came down here to see me?_

_**Tony**__: Ziva_

_**Ducky**__: Ah personal, not professional. _

_**Tony**__: Its not what you think. _

_**Ducky**__: I'm not thinking anything. What are you thinking?_

_--_

Tony had no less left MTAC before he found himself eye to eye with a familiar friend.

"Did I miss one of the seven signatures?"

Ducky simple shook his head. "Surprisingly no. I'm here for more of a personal matter."

"Let me guess…"

"Ziva," Ducky began, clearly reversing their previous conversation. "I am concerned that you are concerned."

"She's my partner. Part of the job."

"Is that all?" Ducky did not withhold his implication.

Tony ran a hand over his face and took to leaning over the railing. His gaze fixated on a particularly empty desk. "Like I said, she's distracted. And right now, I'm in charge…have to make sure it won't affect her job."

"Then it is purely a professional courtesy? You are solely concerned about her work focus?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

"It's never, nothing with you Ducky….you think I like her."

"Did I say that?"

"Yo didn't have to."

"What is so wrong with it Anthony? You spend more time here than with any one person…feelings are bound to present themselves."

"Not with her."

"Because she cares for someone else?"

Tony fixated back on her desk and moved towards the stairs without an answer.

"You are not Gibbs, Tony. You finish conversations…"

Tony turned back. "Never understood why the boss always did that….until now." He continued his descent with little hesitation.

Ducky watched him do so, and was left with little to do but return to his docile seemingly defeated.


	6. MTAC

--MTAC –

*Rewind* *Play* *Rewind* *Play*

*Pause*

Kate.

I close my eyes for a full three seconds as I remember how quickly she was taken from me. The pool of blood, the instant shock…the pain that followed. I then opened his eyes to…

Ziva.

She'd almost died. How could I not have known that? How could she not have told me? I'm not sure if I should be hurt or worried. Maybe what I did with Jeanne had hurt our trust…maybe things seemed the same, but they weren't.

*Rewind* *Play* *Rewind* *Play*

*Pause*

Kate.

The boss was a loose canon after that day. It went on for months. I thought it would never end. I even thought he hated me there for a few days. But slowly but surely it passed…the pain subsided and a new body sat across from me before I was ready…

Ziva.

She was beautiful. Not more beautiful than Kate. Just a different kind of beautiful. There was something about her…something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something I still cant….and am beginning to wonder if I ever will.

*Rewind* *Play* *Rewind* *Play*

*Pause*

Him.

Who was he? Does she love him? Is she in danger? With those questions and more racing through my mind I left determined to find out. Because whether the trust between us _had_ dwindled and I would never know what that _something_ was…I had a responsibility…a responsibility to protect her. I wasn't going to lose her too. Not like I had…

Kate.


	7. Miss Anyone Else?

_Tony: Never thought I'd say this but I I almost miss McGee. Almost. What about you, you miss him? _

_Ziva: Yes I do. _

_Tony: Miss anyone else? Gibbs?_

_Ziva: Some. _

---------

"Funny."

"What is?"

"We haven't had an awkward elevator conversation since I left to ship out…and you were headed back to…"

"I remember Tony."

"It was kind of this awkward silence…where we both wanted to say a thousand things but didn't want to get all gushy…kinda like now…minus the gushy."

"I said I remember."

"Do you?" He switched off the power abrubtly.

"Ah yes…now is time for your Gibbs impression yes? Are you going to stare me into submission?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're submitting to…" He took in a breath. "What lead were you following today?"

"It does not matter."

"Oh you disspapearing, without so much of an explanation doesn't matter? I must've missed the memo…"

"Do not lecture me on disspearing without an explanation…because if I recall correctly, the last time you did that, we were led to believe you were dead!"

Tony went silent.

"Bat got your tongue?"

"I was undercover. Are you?"

"Do not be absurd…"

"Then what was the lead?"

She switched on the power. "I told you that it does not matter. Why can you not trust me?"

"Yeah… forgive me for caring…"

The elevator doors opened and both of them stepped out.

"I am only asking that you trust me. We have worked together long enough…I do not see it as a difficult a request."

"It is if you're distracted…you could get hurt. Or worse."

"If that is the risk of trusting me, then so be it."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not willing to take that risk."

"I am." She spoke simply before turning away from him and walking away.

It wasn't long before he was calling her back. "Ziva!"

"There is nothing left to say Tony…"

He jogged towards her and held up his phone. "Gibbs just called…looks like that risk will have to wait…"


End file.
